hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalluto Zoldyck/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Kalluto Zoldyck.gif|Kalluto Zoldyck head shot Kalluto Zoldyck 2011 Design.jpg|Kalluto's 2011 design 2011 kalluto 2.png|A close up on Kalluto Zoldyck sons - anime.png|Young Kalluto with his mother and older brothers 23 - Kalluto first appearance.png|Kalluto appears with his mother Kalluto watches.jpg|Kalluto watches behind the bushes 24 - Kalluto.png|Kalluto talks to Gon 24 - Kikyo and Killua.png|Kalluto watches as his mother is about to grab Killua 49 - Silva warns his sons.png|Kalluto and his older brothers are warned by Silva about the Phantom Troupe Kalluto in Yorknew City arc.jpg|Kalluto's appearance in Yorknew City arc Illumi and ten donss.png|Kalluto with his brother Illumi after assassinating the Ten Dons Kalluto_GI.png|Close-up on Kalluto during Greed Island Killua's bro.png|Kalluto as Hisoka's replacement The_Phantom_Troupe_arrive_at_Meteor_City.png|The Phantom troupe arrive at Meteor City Paper_Dolls.png|Kalluto's Paper Dolls Paper_Fan.png|Paper Fan Paper_Manipulation.png|Paper Manipulation Dancing_Serpent's_Bite.png|Kalluto's Dancing Serpent's Bite 97 - Kalluto.png|Kalluto looks down to his opponent Kalluto 021412070705.png 97 - Kalluto irritated.png|Kalluto gets irritated 97 - Kalluto offers help.png|Kalluto offers to help Feitan 97 - Phinks and Kalluto.png|Phinks and Kalluto run away from Feitan's attack Kalluto prepares to kill the ants.png|Kalluto preparing to kill the rest of the mutated Chimera Ants 96 - Kalluto smiles at his opponent.png|Kalluto's sadistic smile Kalluto gets amazed.jpg|Kalluto looking amazed Milluki with Alluka and Kalluto.png|Kalluto with Milluki and Alluka in past |-|1999 Anime= Kalluto 1999 Design.gif|Kalluto's 1999 design kalluto.png|Kalluto's initial appearance Kalluto3.jpg|Kalluto smiles after the assassination of the Ten Dons Kalluto 2.png|Kalluto acts as a decoy for Illumi Kalluto_1999_design.png|Kalluto reveals himself to be Hisoka's replacement kalluto-1.jpg Kalluto.gif|Kalluto's full appearance |-|Manga= Zoldyck five.png|Young Kalluto with his mother and older siblings 11 07 Kalluto.jpg|Kalluto during the assassination of the Ten Dons Phantom troupe in meteor city.png|Kalluto with other Spiders arrive at Meteor City Kalluto Confetti.PNG|Kalluto manipulates confetti as weapon Kalluto paper dolls.png|Kalluto's Surveillance Paper Dolls Cutting.jpg|Kalluto's Paper Fan Blade Kalluto confetti serpent.png|Dancing Serpent's Bite 226_10_Part_4.png|Kalluto demonstrates his ability Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Kalluto's relationships in the family 225 10 Part 3.png|Kalluto and the others enter Zazan's hideout 10 part 6.jpg |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom troup opening 4.png|Kalluto in the fourth opening |-|Merchandise= KallutoMBH.jpg |-|Other Media= Zoldyck Family members.png|A poster of the active Zoldyck Family members Kalluto.jpg|Kalluto card 01 Kalluto.2.jpg|Kalluto Card 02 Kalluto 3.jpg|Kalluto Card 03 Kalluto 4.jpg|Kalluto Card 04 Kalluto 5.jpg|Kalluto Card 05 Kalluto 6.jpg|Kalluto Card 06 Kalluto 7.jpg|Kalluto Card 07 Kalluto 8.jpg|Kalluto Card 08 Kalluto 9.jpg|Kalluto Card 09 Kalluto card 10.jpg|Kalluto Card 10 Karuto card 11.jpg|Kalluto Card 11 Karuto card 12.jpg|Kalluto Card 12 Kalluto card 13.jpg|Kalluto Card 13 00000981.jpg|Kalluto Card 14 Kalluto card 15 SR+.jpg|Kalluto Card 15 Kalluto card 16.jpg|Kalluto Card 16 00000930 (3).jpg|Kalluto and Phinks Card 17 tumblr_mqtfn4Kmiq1spwyzuo1_1280.jpg|Kalluto Card 18 Kalluto card 11.jpg|Kalluto Card 19 Kalluto card 20 SSR.jpg|Kalluto Card 20 Kalluto Card 21 R.jpg|Kalluto Card 21 Kalluto Card 22 R+.jpg|Kalluto Card 22 Kalluto Card 23 SSR+.jpg|Kalluto Card 23 Kalluto Christmas card 1.jpg|Kalluto Christmas Card 1 Kalluto Christmas card 2.jpg|Kalluto Christmas Card 2 00000930 (2).jpg 12011538_248_.png|Kalluto From HxH Battle Collection 12011538_355_.png|Kalluto From HxH Battle Collection 12011538_131_1.png|Kalluto From HxH Battle Collection 12011538_134_.png|Kalluto Christmas Style From HxH Battle Collection 12011538nj_15_converted.png|Kalluto From HxH Battle Collection 12011538_85_.png|Kalluto Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538(53).png|Kalluto Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 2 12011538(417).png|Kalluto Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 3 12011538_215_converted.png|Kalluto Christmas Style Chibi From HxH Battle Collection Category:Image Gallery